1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor davit for small fishing boats such as are suitable for bass fishing.
2. The Prior Art
With the operation of small boats, handling the anchor and anchor line has entailed some problems. Typically, as for example in bass fishing, a boat anchor when raised is stowed in a position which enables it to drop quickly into the water when released by the anchor reel for "immediate anchor control". This "quick drop" position usually locates the anchor in a generally vertical position, suspended at the side of a boat from an anchor davit which guides the anchor line to the reel. These davits allow the anchors to swing, especially in choppy waters, with damage frequently inflicted on the boat hull by the heavy swinging anchor.
More recently mushroom-type anchors have come into wide use. These anchors include a massive head portion with a shank or stem protection to which the anchor line is attached. They are constructed mostly of solid lead with a soft plastic vinyl coating as a protection for the boat hulls. Davits used with this type of anchor often provide means to resist anchor swing, provided the anchor is properly "stowed". Herein, the anchor is reeled up tightly against a rigid metal protrusion of the davit structure to minimize anchor swing while still providing immediate anchor control. Because the anchor is stowed at the boat's side and is somewhat obscured from view, it becomes rather difficult to see when the anchor is properly stowed. Further, fixed unyielding davit edges which the anchor is stowed against can cut and damage the anchor's plastic coating.
A further development in past davit designs provided a davit which stowed the anchor in a more visible, generally horizontal position above the boat's side. Herein, the anchor shank is pulled up over the anchor line guide roller and into a fixed, metal, retaining loop and against a pair of protruding ears for stowing. This design, however, holds only one size anchor shank tightly enough to prevent bouncing when negotiating rough waters. Further, anchors frequently become trapped or caught in these davits, necessitating the unsafe practice of standing and moving about the boat to free the anchor by pushing it out of the davit by hand.